Bound Together
by icedragongurl
Summary: Rukia is stuck in Soul Soceity doing absolutely nothing, yet her thoughts still travel to the loud mouthed pain-in-her behind Shinigami.


**Bound together**

**PG for icedragongurl**

**Livejournal: miri-chan**

**I don't own bleach so get over it!**

Rukia sat staring out the window, rain hitting it hard, it was too quiet and lonely, soul society had been appealing once upon a time, it had held things she looked forward to doing, people she looked forward to spending time with. After being in the other world with Ichigo, there wasn't anything to do. Stuck in the Kuchiki household, she spent her days either sleeping or with the thirteenth division.

Her older brother was constantly busy with work, Renji along with him, leaving her to read, or sulk. Neither of which she enjoyed doing much, Matsumoto was off sulking as well, due to Gin's betrayal. Their relationship had been obvious to EVERYONE. Gazing out the window, her thoughts kept fluttering back towards the orange haired, loud mouthed and loyal shinigami.

Without him around, she had lost all inspiration to do anything whatsoever. She wanted to leap through a magic portal and spend the day wandering the town with him. Go shopping or hollow hunting. She looked at the small calendar she had and her eyes widened… it had been a little over a YEAR since they had met for the first time. After all it was Ichigo's mother's death date today. She vividly remembered his reaction when he had found out that his mother's soul had been eaten.

Then the first time they had met how he had called her a brat and kicked her. How shocked she had been, when she had first gone to his school, him going on random trips to random places. Him coming to save her from her execution, she would never admit to him about how happy she had been in the end of it all that he had saved her life. How he looked like an ACTUAL god at that very moment. How he had become stronger just so he could bring her back with him. How much he had cared about her, how close they had become.

How disappointed she had been when he hadn't asked her to come with him instead of staying behind. She sulked more, going back and forth between the two worlds, just brief glimpses of each other, a brief "Hey, how have you been?" then gone. Something inside her wanted to cry in frustration at how stupid he was. She wished she could be there with him at the grave of his mother. To comfort him in his grief he had every year at that time.

"OI! RUKIA!" she thought for a moment it was her mind playing tricks on her, "BAKA!" she shook her head in disbelief. It was definitely Ichigo. He stood in the rain with his hair framing his face, what looked like a captains robe thrown over his shoulder "Ichi-Ichigo!" she shouted in disbelief "Wh-what are you doing here!?" He frowned as he stood in his window " Are you going to let me in moron, or am I going to sit out here, sopping wet?"

He glowered as she dried his hair with a towel, "You're a moron, you know that?" she snapped. He frowned, "Then I guess you don't to know that I've just accepted the position of captain of the third division." He shrugged and stood up, "Guess I'll take back my agreement." She grabbed his wrist so quickly that he was briefly caught off guard.

"What's up?" he asked with a small smug smirk, "Did you really accept?" she asked in a timid curious voice. With interested eyes he nodded, one foot out the window, "Duh, of course you moron. Why wouldn't I? I mean, hell it's not gonna kill me to accept, they told me I could go in and out of Soul Society whenever I want to, so…" he shrugged. A brief nod at her "Ja ne." as his foot touched the ground she called out from the window. "ICHIGO!" he turned to look up at her in confusion "Nani?" he shouted back up. Blushing bright red she finally admitted to herself "AISHITERU YO!" His eyes widened for a second before softening and with a true smile he nodded, "Same here Rukia!" a content smile took its place on her face. Turning around to leave the estate he waved a hand over his shoulder, "I'll come by later for you! Gotta go find Toushirou and get help on how to 'act' as a proper captain and what my damn pain in the ass new job entails." With a small laugh she yelled back to him "Don't call him! He'll kill you!"

A wave of his hand was her only response to the comment, a soft smile on her face as she watched his retreating form from the estate. The idiot loved to make her worry all the time. Rukia closed her window so that the rain wouldn't come in anymore, in the mild darkness she muttered to herself with a gentle smile, "Aishiteru yo, Baka Ichigo."

Renji smirked smugly s the orange haired boy left, "Well now that that's been care of." Glancing over at his silent captain, "I can't believe you'd trust the jerk so much. As to recommend him as a captain possibility." no response made him smirk even more mischievously, "Maybe you're really a softy at heart." That led to a paperweight subtly flung at his head. "HEY!" Byakuya looked up from his paperwork as if nothing had happened, "Yes? Renji... is something wrong?" eyebrows twitching the red head scowled... "Never mind."

_**OWARI!!! -**_


End file.
